Badasses Don't Cry
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: After Beca teases Chloe for crying after reading 'The Book Thief', Chloe makes a bet with her that she won't be able to read it without crying too. Bechloe one-shot :)


**So I'm currently writing a prequel/sequel to 'All My Love, Beca Mitchell' but because it's going to be a touch depressing I wanted to write something light hearted and a bit fluffy. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Beca said, walking into the apartment that she shared with her girlfriend Chloe and Chloe's best friend Aubrey. She kicked off her shoes and slouched un-gracefully onto the sofa. "Chlo?" She shouted, hoping Chloe would come to her and she wouldn't have to move. She was exhausted from a day of listening to Jesse describe each scene in this new movie he had seen last night in great detail, while she was trying to play music. She ended up banning him from the booth and making him stack CDs with the new interns. She thanked god that Luke had made her the station manager when he left. "Chloe are you home?" She shouted again. Their bedroom door opened and Chloe came shuffling out, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a book in her hand. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffing. "Babe, what's wrong?" Beca asked as Chloe sat beside her, chucking the book on the table before burying herself in Beca's arms.

"Nothing." She said in a small voice.

"Come on, Chlo. Tell me what made you cry so I can go kick its ass." Beca said, sweeping the hair out of Chloe's face and planting a kiss on her forehead. Chloe laughed lightly.

"I just finished reading 'The Book Thief', that's all." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Again? You've read that book like five times and it still makes you cry?" Beca said with a small chuckle.

"Hey, it's sad!" Chloe sat up.

"No offence Chlo, but I've seen you cry at adverts." Chloe playfully punched Beca on the arm.

"I bet you would cry if you read it."

"I'm too much of a badass. Badasses don't cry." Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You cried that time we watched 'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas'." Chloe said with a smile.

"That was different, that film was messed up!" Beca said indignantly. "It was a one off."

"Sure, whatever you say Mitchell." Chloe grinned.

"I'll prove it! I'll read your stupid book and if I don't cry then I win."

"Okay, first of all the book is not is not stupid, it's beautiful. And second, what do you get if you win?" Chloe said.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Beca winked.

"Okay, if I win then I get to think of some kind punishment for you." Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Punishment? Maybe I should let you win." She said with a smirk.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell." Chloe replied.

"You want me to start reading now?" Beca picked up the book from the table and frowned at the size of it.

"No, now I need cuddles and ice cream. You can start reading later."

Later that night Chloe's arm was wrapped around Beca who was cuddled into her, over halfway through 'The Book Thief'. Chloe was amazed at how fast her girlfriend could read, although since starting it, Beca had barely moved from her spot on the sofa. On Chloe's other side sat Aubrey, who had thought the bet was a very good idea. She had read the book herself and wasn't ashamed to admit that she cried for a full half an hour after. The older girls were quietly talking and watching TV when Beca closed the book and put it down, her jaw slightly clenched.

"Okay there Becs?" Chloe said, turning down the TV. Beca made a small noise of affirmation.

"What part are you up to?" Aubrey said with a grin. Beca swallowed slightly.

"Liesel just found Max walking with the Jews to Dachau." Beca hoped the girls hadn't noticed the way her voice broke slightly.

"How does that make you feel?" Chloe asked, glancing at Aubrey with a grin of her own.

"Fine. Didn't affect me at all." Beca said, glad her voice was sounding steadier.

"Then why did you put the book down?" Chloe was fighting to hold back a giggle.

"Just having a break." The tiny brunette stood up and went into the kitchen. It annoyed her that from their spot on the couch the two girls could easily see into the kitchen, so she had no way of sneakily letting her emotions out. She grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses before returning to her spot on the couch.

"You shouldn't drink your feelings." Aubrey said, pouring out the wine for them.

"Shut it Posen." Beca said with a small smile.

* * *

"Chloe." Beca's tiny voice pulled Chloe from her sleep almost immediately.

"What is it?" She said rubbing her eyes at checking the time. It was 2am. She turned to see Beca sitting cross-legged on the bed beside her, the bedside lamp still on and the book closed in front of her. Tears had left tracks down her cheeks and they were still filling her eyes.

"Why did you make me read this?" She said, trying to choke back her tears. Chloe laughed softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She sat up and pulled Beca into her arms. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't." She sobbed. "Nothing will ever be okay again." Chloe kissed her and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. They lay back down, Beca wrapped protectively in the redhead's arms.

"I won't even say I told you so." Chloe whispered before they fell asleep.

* * *

The next evening Beca was sitting on the bed, wrapped up in a mix she was working on. Chloe came in with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey gorgeous." Beca said with a smile. She saved her mix before closing her laptop and placing it carefully on the floor so Chloe could sit in front of her. "What's got you so smiley?" Chloe's grin had gotten even bigger and she was biting her bottom lip in a way that was driving Beca crazy.

"I decided on your punishment that's all." Chloe's eyes seemed to darken slightly. Beca swallowed.

"Punishment?" She said.

"I won the bet, remember?" She leaned forward and kissed Beca, her hand going to rest on the DJ's waist. She pushed her down so she was straddling the smaller girl, their hands entwined, resting either side of Beca's head. She began kissing her neck.

"Jesus, Chlo." Beca gasped, freeing her hands so she could grip the redheads back. "Your punishments are awesome." Chloe laughed against Beca's neck. She began planting kisses down her chest and stomach and then teasingly undid the drawstring of Beca's pyjama bottoms with her teeth.

"Oh God. From now on you're right about everything." Chloe pulled the bottoms off and placed a gentle kiss on her bikini line before coming back up and kissing Beca on the mouth. She then brought her lips close to her girlfriend's ear.

"Night Becs." She whispered before quickly climbing off and lying with her back to her. Before Beca could even comprehend what had happened, Chloe was feigning sleep beside her.

"Wait, what?" Beca said sitting up. "Are you serious right now?"

"Dixie-chick serious." Chloe said, her eyes still closed but a grin spreading across her face.

"You're a fucking tease Beale." Beca said, rolling over and kissing the redhead on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cold shower to take." As she climbed off the bed she felt Chloe tug her hand back.

"Wait," she sat up, "I think you've been punished enough." She pulled Beca onto her lap and kissed her.

"Damn I love you, Chloe Beale."


End file.
